


Oh my dear Owlet!

by SwirllBunbun87



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Jester - Freeform, Kidnapping, Killer Robots, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Scary Clowns, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirllBunbun87/pseuds/SwirllBunbun87
Summary: "Just go away, you stupid clown.""Oh now, why would you ever say that to your best jester Fizzarolli! Via?"The fear in her eyes was so clear as the bad feeling in her stomach started to grow. How in Hell did he know her name?A Helluva Boss fanfic revolving around the au idea of an obsessed Fizzarolli and a now grown-up Octavia. She is no longer an owlet. But he swears she is his.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Robo Fizz/Octavia, Stolas/Stella
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75





	Oh my dear Owlet!

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, this story is a bit of an Alternate Universe revolving around the twisted relationship between Octavia Goetia and Fizzarolli/Robofizz. This is the idea if Fizzarolli actually remembers Octavia and grew to become very obsessed when she joined on back to view his show. Octavia is going to be around the age of 17-19 years old similar to the canon. I will also NEVER support anything that is happening in this story and is all just a dark and very horrific interpretation of the already adult webseries Helluva Boss.

This is currently my first fanfic written in AO3 and I'm an amateur writer so bare with me! I'll try my very best to continue this fanfic (considering I'm very lazy and busy) and make it fit since this was an idea that I thought was neat and has no planning on it what so ever- It's just gonna have to go along then. But here is the basic setup that I will put in almost all of my notes as I make the chapters.

This story is a bit of an Alternate Universe revolving around the twisted relationship between Octavia Goetia and Fizzarolli/Robofizz. This is the idea if Fizzarolli actually remembers Octavia and grew to become very obsessed when she joined on back to view his show. Octavia is going to be around the age of 17-19 years old similar to the canon. I will also NEVER support anything that is happening in this story and is all just a dark and very horrific interpretation of the already adult webseries Helluva Boss.


End file.
